Diskussion:Sin
Bosskategorie Ich werde die Sin Seite bald richtig aufmöbeln und einen Link zu jedem Seiner belämpfbaren Körperteile machen und diese als Boss bezeichnen. Asura Weiss (Diskussion) 20:56, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Background infos? Wenn ich die wiki besuche erwarte ich eigentlich etwas mehr als das was mir das Spiel schon sagt. Mal ein Beispiel als kleine Anregung: wie der Design Prozess ablief. Was die ursprüngliche Idee war. Wie man auf Sin (von der "Sin-flut" vlt?) kam. Müsste alles im Netz zu finden sein. Und auch hier: Bitte nicht einfach jeden Inhalt aus anderssprachigen (englischen die es wieder ohne zu prüfen von den japanischen haben in denen auch nicht alles stimmt) übernehmen. Selbst ist die "deutsche Wiki". Nur so kann man die Verbreitung von Fehlinformationen/ Fanfiction verhindern die sich zur zeit wie Krebstumore in den game wikis breitmacht aufgrund von diesem Copy Pastings an denen die deutsche Wiki an letzter Stelle steht und somit die meisten Fehler hat logischerweise dank dieser Praxis. 185.102.241.201 03:07, 11. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo. Vielen Dank für deinen Beitrag. Natürlich sind wir ebenso daran interessiert, informative Inhalte zu sammeln und zu präsentieren. Allerdings kann ob der Vielzahl an Informationen nicht jeder Artikel jederzeit perfekt sein. Im Wiki kann aber jeder Nutzer, egal ob angemeldet oder als Besucher, die Artikel bearbeiten. Wer sich also gerne mit dem Thema auseinandersetzt und auch bereits Infos zum jeweiligen Artikel besitzt, wird dazu ermutigt, gleich selbst tätig zu werden. Etwas einfach nur zu kopieren oder zu übersetzen, wird bei uns natürlich weitgehend vermieden. Nero Valentine 11:05, 11. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Ja ich merke worauf du hinaus willst aber ich war in dem Bereich schon Amateurmäßig tätig. Die Wahrheit ist ich habs aufgegeben. Wer garantiert mir das nicht der nächste der wiedereinmal glaubt was er im fanfiction xy gelesen hat (oder auf einer jap. wiki) sei "richtiger" als das was an Fakten im Spiel vorkommt und mir die Einträge auseinandernimmt? Aber so ganz durchsehen tu ich auch nicht. Hab ja nichtmal ein Konto. Es gibt wohl moderierte wikis in denen man einen "Entwurf" erstellt der dann geprüft wird und nach gut befinden veröffentlich wird. Da würde es dann Sinn machen sich einzubringen. Wenn man denn einen Admin hat der Fakten akzeptieren kann und nicht alles relativiert was seinen Überzeugungen widerspricht. Kleines Beispiel wie ich mir wiki Arbeit im Idealfall vorstelle: :Yuna und Tidus Szene im Macalania Wald See. War da was ..war da nichts? Da würd ich erstmal vom Spiel ausgehen und sagen "wir wissen es nicht". Ganz einfach. Wir können es nicht wissen. Vom Spiel her kann man vieles annehmen was da passiert ist, eindeutig ist es aber nicht. Dann würde ich schauen wie die Entwickler sich dazu geäußert haben und wenn dann herauskäme das da doch was war aber man nicht mit expliziten Szenen darauf eingehen konnte und wollte dann würde ich das ca. so schreiben: "Ja, man kann davon ausgehen die beiden haben sich im See geliebt. Nach Aussage von Herrn "so und so" von der Firma Square-enix" oder eben "nach Aussage von Herrn X, eines ehemaligen Mitarbeiter von Squaresoft." Quelle: Interview aus Magazin so und so Ausgabe x vom Jahr 200X. Aber das passiert selten. Viel zu häufig lesen wir "Überzeugungen" statt Fakten und bei den Leuten die am lautesten schreien stellt sich am Ende heraus das sie nicht einmal die Geschichte auf die Reihe bekommen. Fakten sind nicht gleich Meinungen sind nicht gleich Überzeugungen. Und das die Wikis das auseinanderhalten und bewerten können daran hab ich meinen Zweifel. Besser wäre es denke ich eine feste Gruppe von 5 bis 10 Leuten pro Spiel die sich allein darum kümmert und abspricht. Das man abschätzen kann wieviel der andere weiß welchen Gehalt seine Beiträge haben. Die wiki in der Präsentation und von der Qualität des Inhalts einheitlich ist. Und nicht jeder der hier reingestolpert kommt alles über den haufen wirft weil er meint mal was gelesen, gehört...oder geträumt zu haben. Und von dritten nur noch Entwürfe zulassen deren Brauchbarkeit dann die Gruppe aus 5 bis 10 Leute/Experten untersuchen bevor auch nur irgentwas veröffentlicht wird. Einzigste Möglichkeit die ich sehe die Spiele wikis noch zu retten. :185.102.241.201 14:29, 11. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo. Da sprichst du gleich mehrere Punkte an. Erst mal zum Thema falsche Informationen: da hast du vollkommen recht. Es gibt keinen Mechanismus, der verhindert, dass User falsche Informationen (z.B. aus den von dir erwähnten Fan Fiction oder "Träumen" :) ) hinzuzufügen. Hier sollte jedoch das Prinzip der Schwarmintelligenz greifen, sprich andere lesen und entfernen/verbessern die falsche Info. Dies wird nicht immer klappen und deshalb ist nicht auszuschließen, dass auch Fehlinformationen in Wikis gelangen. Doch je mehr Personen sich im Wiki beteiligen, desto besser wird's funktioniert. ::Eine Experten- bzw. Moderatorengruppe, wie du sie vorgeschlagen hast, könnte falsche Infos rausfiltern. Jedoch würde das m.E. der Motivation schaden selbst etwas zu schreiben. Außerdem müsste man auch eine Gruppe finden können, die auch die Zeit dazu hat, jeden Beitrag zeitnah zu bewerten. Ich fände es sehr demotivierend, wenn ich eine Kleinigkeit ändern würde, es jedoch auch nach einer Woche noch nicht gesichtet wurde. ::Zum Thema Inhalt: Das hier sämtliches Wissen steht, das aus den Spielen stammt, gehört zu einem Artikel hinzu. Natürlich gebe ich dir recht und fände es schön hier auch Infos zu finden, die nicht aus dem Spiel stammt und bspw. beschreibt, was sich die Entwickler/Designer bei gewissen Dingen gedacht haben (darauf werde ich jetzt bestimmt noch mehr achten ;) ). Ein kleines Beispiel, dass wir das auch tun (wenn aktuell auch noch nicht so oft), findest du z.B. im 2. Absatz des Artikels Mission (FFXIII). ::Das man auch mal einen Blick auf anderssprachige Wikis wirft und sich davon inspirieren lässt passiert. Bloßes kopieren englischer Artikel ist jedoch zu vermeiden und wurde zumindest bei diesem Artikel nicht getan, siehe bspw. das englische oder das französiche Wiki. Durch das vermeiden von Copy-&-Paste vermeidet man auch, das falsche Infos in den Artikeln landet, womit sich wieder der Kreis zum eingangs erwähnten Punkt schließt. ::Bei weiterem Diskussionsbedarf würde ich empfehlen, einen neuen Thread im Forum aufzumachen. Dort sind solche elementare Fragen besser aufgehoben als auf der Diskussionsseite von Sin. ::Gocki77 (Diskussion) 20:07, 11. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::Ich gebe Gocki Recht, dass das viel eher ins Forum oder auf Userseiten als auf Artikel-Diskussionsseiten gehört, aber ich will noch etwas für unsereren Gast anmerken. Auf die Frage „Wer garantiert mir das nicht der nächste ... mir die Einträge auseinandernimmt?“ kann ich antworten: Ein jedes Wiki, das aktive höherrangige Nutzer wie Admins oder Rollbacks besitzt, wird dazu beitragen, dass Informationen nicht verloren gehen. Jede unüberlegte Bearbeitung kann jederzeit rückgängig gemacht werden, und es wird darauf geachtet, dass Fakten oder objektive Theorien nicht einfach wieder so verschwinden. :::Ein Beispiel zu Sin selbst: Es wurde bereits belegt, dass der Name Sin vom englischen Sünde herrührt; keines der beiden Wörter hat eine Verbindung zu Sintflut. Daher würde die Behauptung, sein Name käme von dem Begriff Sintflut, keine Berechtigung in einem Wiki haben. Dahingegen können Theorien, sofern sie objektiv und gut formuliert sind, durchaus auch an passenden Stellen in Artikel eingearbeitet (wie im Triva bei Stilzkin) oder in seltenen Fällen sogar zu einem Artikel zusammengetragen (wie hier) werden. Nero Valentine 19:18, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC)